School of Deceit
by Eroji
Summary: Elsword, Aisha, Eve, Lu and Ciel are finally at high school! Expecting it to be a fun and lively school for everyone, the whole gang gets excited on their first day. However, can the people here be trusted? Moreover, can the actual school be true to their word? Rated T for swearing and in later chapters, Rated M. Don't judge me if the title sucks, it's from a certain DotA 2 item.
1. Chapter 1

**Yami : It's been a while since I made a fanfiction here, anyways, Matters of the Heart will permanently be discontinued or until I get the mood to continue it, not that any of you really cared, but this time I'm gonna make this story as compensation for my laziness of re-reading MOTH, it's still in a normal world where the elgang is in high school but only with different pairings and plot.**

**Classes : (There won't be any actual sword or magical fights here, just imagine the Elgang living in the real earth, the classes are just for the hairstyle so you can picture it properly.)**

**Elsword : Lord Knight**

**Aisha : Elemental Master**

**Rena : Wind Sneaker**

**Raven : Reckless Fist**

**Eve : Code Battle Seraph (Eve isn't robotic here, imagine her having an attitude similar to misty from pokemon)**

**Chung : Deadly Chaser**

**Ara : Asura**

**Elesis : Blazing Heart (She won't be a student, she'll just be Elsword's Guardian)**

**Add : Lunatic Psyker**

**Lu/Ciel : Base Jobs (They won't be demons here, they're siblings with the same age, although Lu will be lacking in height)**

**WARNING : THIS STORY MIGHT BE TURNED INTO RATED M LATER ON DUE TO BRUTAL SCENES AND RAPE, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

**Third Person POV**

Velder High, finally after waiting the whole summer, Elsword, Aisha, Eve, Lu and Ciel will finally be high school students. The bunch always found middle school to be so boring, nothing ever goes on, no parties, hangouts, or even a field trip. They we're all excited in their own way, knowing they can face the toughest of challenges, after all the group has been through from Elementary school bullying to Middle school stress, they know nothing shall stop them from being the best they can be. Trust of course is no longer a problem, they've known each other since 3rd Grade and has been the group of best friends since then. Currently they're on Eve's limousine, on their way to the gigantic school gates.

"WOOHOOOO! HIGH SCHOOL FINALLY!" Our pumped up red head shouted in front of the gates, drawing everyone's attention.

"Els quiet down! You're gonna get us in trouble on our first day." Purple head scolded him for being so childish.

"Well can you blame him? Just think of it, a whole new adventure with a whole new crows, we can finally change our image from nerds to cool kids!" Little loli Lu chimed, his brother followed.

"I wonder…will there be other lolis in this school?" Ciel earning himself a pinch on the ear from the rich girl.

"Cool it pedo, It's only our first day and your already thinking of that? If you want to hunt for lolis do it in your own time, sheesh." Eve warned Ciel before letting go of his now ruby ear.

Unknown to them, Elsword was already about to go inside of the school, until someone at the entrance tripped him, making him fall face first on the school corridor. While his friends come to help him up, the guy who tripped Els, his gang and other bystanders couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Els you okay?" Ciel asked worried while helping him get up

"I'm fine, just a little fall won't hurt me"

"Hey! What's the big idea tripping our friend!" Lu immediately picked a fight with the white haired delinquent, a bad boy look with purple colors isn't really the most threatening of attire.

"Awww, is wittle baby mad at me?" The bad boy, Add, teased the short girl.

"Now now Lu, you shouldn't be all worked up about this, they're not worth your effort." Eve tried to calm her down while simultaneously taunting the group of delinquents.

"Hey watch your mouth girly!" A black haired delinquent then came over and pushed Eve's shoulders slightly back.

"You better give up that attitude of yours, or else we'll shut your trap for you." A blonde bad boy came over to support the Raven haired male.

"Yeah!" The two bitchy looking girls butted in, one with green hair clinging on to the black haired guy, and the other one with jet black hair held on to the blonde boy's arm.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING PICKING ON MY FRIENDS!" Aisha, who was busy with a former classmate of hers, finally noticed her group's situation, barged in and sorted everything out, that is until a white haired bad boy blocked her way.

"Woah there little missy, what do you think you're doing to my posse?" Add said in a snarky tone.

"You're the one who tripped our friend!" Ciel, who had just finished first-aiding Elsword, told Aisha the reason the fight started.

"So you're the one who caused all this trouble!" Aisha glared at him, but it didn't faze Add at all.

"Say, you have a pretty cute face" Add held Aisha by the chin and even tried to sneak in a quick kiss on her cheek, luckily, she was able to avoid it, and in return slapped Add out of disgust.

The whole 'posse' gasped and Add wasn't too happy about it either.

"You've got some nerve slapping me" Add spat at the side and cracked his knuckles, preparing to punch Aisha, luckily, the school bell rang signaling the start of first period.

"Tch, you're lucky this time, but I won't forget this." With Add's statement, the delinquents left the group alone and proceeded to class.

The Elgroup couldn't help but just stare at the direction they went, irritated by their attitude. After realizing they were already 5 minutes late, the group hurried into their classroom, fortunately, as if by fate was on their side, they were all in the same classroom for first period, Elsword wasn't happy about what just happened, so he tried to break the hate aura on the group.

"Looks like this school year will be lively after all."

**Constructive Criticism would be very much appreciated , I added in Lu and Ciel because why not? Also yeah, Raven, Chung, Add, Rena and Ara are the antagonists here, some may change sides though, but one thing is for sure, Add will be, how you say, the 'Mastermind' of the bad group, just kidding, I just felt that LP looked more of a bad boy than MM, but he's still very smart, indeed a very smart bully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yami : Hi, just to let everyone know the 'feel' of the atmosphere in the school, have you ever watched movies where a kid sets out on a journey in a big world where everyone is kind of thuggish? Well just imagine that Els is this 'innocent kid' Aisha, Eve, Lu and Ciel will be his 'mature friends' and the others especially Add, Raven, Chung, Rena and Ara will be the 'thuggish' people who'll tell Elsword that life sucks and is not all fun and games kind of people. Sorry I can't explain it well enough, if you still can't understand, just imagine, Naruto's atmosphere, no not Shippuden, the original one.**

"Who do those guys think they are treating us like trash" Aisha was still infuriated by the delinquents

"Just ignore them, for now, let's just disregard the negative things and have fun, I don't want my first day in high school to end up like the day me and Lu met Elsword" Ciel reminded them of the day they met each other.

**Flashback**

**Lu and Ciel were 3****rd**** graders and is currently at the cafeteria to eat lunch. On the way to their seats, Lu was already boasting on how much classier her packed lunch is compared to Ciel's.**

"**Hah! I get a delicious bento made by mother with all the love she could have for her daughter and you have a mere rice omelette! Mom really does care about me more than you hahahaha!" The little girl bragged about her lunch.**

"**I don't have the heart to tell her that mother just buys her packed lunches at the local convenience store" Ciel whispered to no one in particular.**

**Just as the two were about to sit on their table, a red headed boy and a purple haired girl suddenly took their seats. Lu was fumed at how disrespectful these two acted and was about to yell at them for taking their spot when Ciel stopped her and tried to ask both of them to leave in a respectful tone.**

"**What do you mean leave? This is our table and we got here first!" Elsword being an immature brat like himself, barked these words right in front of Ciel, some of his saliva even got on his face.**

"**LISTEN YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY BROTHER THAT WAY WHEN HE POLITELY ASKED YOU TO LEAVE!" Lu outraged by Elsword while pointing her finger directly on his nose and flicked it causing him to wince and hold his nose in pain.**

"**HEY! WHY DID YOU HURT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!? YOU WANNA FIGHT, WE CAN RIGHT HERE AND NOW!". Aisha joined in on the argument while she took the gum she was chewing and threw in on Lu's face, much to her disgust.**

"**So that's how it is huh?" Ciel angered about her sister's used to be flawless face now tainted with chewing gum, chewed a large piece of his rice omelette then spat it on Aisha.**

**Surprisingly enough, Aisha dodged the incoming chewed rice omelette causing it to hit another guy behind her. Obviously the guy got pissed and picked up some of his lunch and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!". Immediately after that everyone was throwing their food at each other and making a whole mess out of the cafeteria, not to mention the noise their causing could be heard even outside of the school. The workers could do nothing but duck and hide under the counter while they call for help. The guards and the principal came to the cafeteria and asked who was responsible for the fight. Everyone pointed at the original four that started the fight. The principal scolded them for such behavior and told them to clean the cafeteria after school. They sighed in defeat, but before they accepted their punishment, the top student of the 3****rd**** graders came to the scene and said she could have her servants clean not only the cafeteria but the whole school as well.**

"**Ah Eve, are you sure it's not a bother? Well if you want to make your servants clean up, make sure to leave the toilets untouched, these four will have to clean that up themselves ahahahahaha!" With a hearty laugh, they principal and the guards took off and everyone else went to the bathroom to clean up.**

**Flashback ends**

After fantasizing about their past, they didn't even realized that they were already far past their classroom. The gang ran back and opened the door to class ever so slowly, to be greeted by a forgiving look on the teacher's face.

"We're sorry we're late ma'am, we got lost while finding this classroom". Aisha explained to the teacher before bowing to the teacher in apology while the rest followed.

"No need to worry, take your seats students, we were just about to begin our discussion". She said while writing to the board her name, Miss Ariel.

Classes went smoothly and there wasn't any commotion that occurred. The teachers were all nice and everybody in the school didn't seem to have a hostile aura in to them. Elsword wondered how could those bunch of delinquents even be in this school, or maybe even someone who took their influence and went rebel too. He pondered about this over and over again, were they even in this school? The uniforms match but their attitude is just so different from the people here. His thoughts were broken when Aisha called out his name and he found his friends staring at him confused.

"Classes are over, we can go home now, what were you even thinking about?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about those people we met earlier, are they even in this school? We haven't seen them all day but their uniforms match ours". Els began to worry.

"Just ignore it, they're not worth our attention". Short and mighty Lu cleared his thoughts while they packed their bags and went home.

**Elsword's house**

"I'm home!" The red head dashed onto the kitchen to see his sister cooking up dinner and decided to take a sneak peek.

"Ah ah ah". Elesis pushed her brother's face away and wagged her finger in front of him, signaling that dinner was a secret.

"C'mon sis just a little taste sample? I can already smell that it's spaghetti and meatballs". Elsword begged on his knees for his sister to give him a meatball.

"Alright here, catch!" She catapulted the meatball with a spoon and it directly went to Elsword's mouth.

"Ooooh did you put cheese in the meatballs?"

"Yep, anyways, go on and ready the plates, this is almost ready".

"Roger!"

**Time Skip (After dinner while discussing how was school, cuz I can)**

"Damn that was good!" Elsword lazily said while patting his full stomach.

"Heh, well don't go around getting trouble with those hooligans at school and you can have dinner like this every week". Elesis stood up and washed the dishes.

"Alright well I'm gonna sleep now, thanks for the meal sis!" He ran up to his room and collapsed on the bed, leaving Elesis the only one awake in the house.

She wasn't scared of being alone, after all, it's only been her and Elsword in the house, Elesis has grown and even came to liking the silence of night time. It was very peaceful and relaxing indeed, all the happiness she could have is already upstairs dozing off. Still it wouldn't be bad for her to get some 'company'. She blushed at the thought and shrugged it off, but she couldn't sway away the feeling that she was being watched.

**Sorry it took so long everyone, I was being lazy and playing the game than actually writing the story xD. Don't judge me if I find Elesis sexy as fk, HAVE YOU SEEN THE LOOK ON HER EYES WHEN SHE'S A CRIMSON AVENGER!? SHE WANTS TO GET TAINTED BY A MAN!**


End file.
